


Seollal for Two

by willowwing



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ - Fandom, K-pop
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 15:46:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowwing/pseuds/willowwing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoochun has to work during the Lunar New Year. Jae objects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seollal for Two

Yoochun pushed his manager away playfully. "Go. Go eat some dinner. Warm up. I'm going to catch a nap. Bring me food."

 

"You sure?"

 

"Positive." Twenty minutes of sleep was far more important to him now than a meal. They kept the van running so it would be warm. Just the thought had Yoochun's eyes feeling heavy. He waved one last time as his manager walked away with a group of techs and slid open the door to the van parked to the side so he'd have some quiet and privacy.

 

The lights inside the van didn't illuminate, but Yoochun didn't think much of it. Too tired to worry about rabid sasaeng, he pulled himself into the far back of the van to stretch out on the bench seat. He grabbed at the fleece blanket, rolling it under his head as a pillow instead of bothering to try and cover himself with it. The wind tonight had been brutal as the sun went down, cutting through the suit they had him in—barely better with the down jacket they wrapped around his shoulders between shots. The double filming schedule was about to kill him. Sea Fog during the day and Three Days at night or Three Days during the day and pick-ups for Sea Fog on the sound stage at night. _A couple more weeks. Just a couple more weeks and Sea Fog will be done._

 

The sound of the doors locking jarred him awake. "What?" He sat upright, straining to see as his eyes adjusted to the dark of the van.

 

Jaejoong sat in one of the middle seats, swiveled to face the back of the van, grinning at him. "Happy New Year."

 

"Jae?" Yoochun rubbed his eyes.

 

Jae's smile warmed, sending bolts of electricity to various parts of Yoochun's body. "Seollal is _our_ holiday. I wasn't going to spend it without you, no matter what your stupid filming schedule is."

 

The need to sleep receded as Yoochun remembered holding Jaejoong the first Seollal after the break up—alone together at the spa they'd rented out for privacy. They'd promised each other forever. Whatever came, they would stand together. It was what they'd thought they'd had with DBSK, and when that had dissolved, both of them had been left feeling like there was no permanence in the world.

 

But there was.

 

JYJ—Jaejoong-Yoochun-Junsu

 

Reality is what you create, and the three of them had created a relationship that would survive all things. Bonded by fire. For all the things that SM got wrong, they got one thing right—Jaechun _were_ soulmates. Soulmates with a third who somehow balanced them in all ways. Yoochun's head hurt when he thought too hard about how their relationship worked. It was enough that it did work, and that there wasn't one iota of his being that ever doubted that. "So did you bring me food?"

 

Jaejoong's smile illuminated the interior of the van. "Of course. What is Seollal without Tteokguk?" Twisting to his side, he started unpacking the insulated bag on the floor. Dish after dish of soups, meats, sweets. He handed Yoochun chopsticks and a spoon and proceeded to pass him enough food to feed a small village.

 

Yoochun ate... and ate... and then ate some more as Jae returned containers to him, unhappy with the amount he'd consumed.

 

"You've been out on the water. It saps your strength. Eat. It's good for you. You'll end up back in the hospital, and then I'll have to fight with your mother over who gets to stay with you...."

 

Yoochun shook his head, smiling. "I _have_ a mother, you know? I don't need another one."

 

Jae's expression changed, his eyes burning with incendiary desire. "I have no desire to be your mother."

 

"Sometimes you act like one."

 

Jae took the last bowl out of Yoochun's hands, placing it carefully back in the cooler so it didn't spill. "I just need to make sure you have sufficient energy... health... stamina...." He slipped to his knees, shuffling forward, Yoochun's legs spreading automatically to let him closer.

 

"It is nice to know you care about my ability to continue filming." Yoochun smirked.

 

Jae tilted his head to one side, his eyes dancing with light in the dim interior of the van. "Fuck filming! I'd be happier if you never filmed another minute in your life." His fingers slipped into Yoochun's hair, cradling his skull. "Then I'd have all your minutes. Singing. Drinking. Performing. Eating. Composing. Sleeping. Fucking."

 

Jae's mouth claimed Yoochun's, skipping right past the soft, teasing touches that normally started their kisses to the tongue-thrusting possession that occurred moments before climax when Jae was buried balls deep in Yoochun's body, both of them moving on instinct driven by the desire that had existed just barely below the surface from the moment they met.

 

Yoochun moaned. Jae's hand twisted in Yoochun's hair, baring his neck to his kisses, his teeth tracing the stretched tendons to trace his collarbone with his tongue. "Fuck, Jaejae," Yoochun gasped. "We don't have time for this."

 

Jae's mouth returned to Yoochun's, sucking the protests and all the air from his lungs. Yoochun whimpered, threading his fingers through the belt loops on Jae's jeans and slamming their bodies together. Jae hummed, pressing Yoochun back into the seat and crawling on top of him. "I didn't come here to fuck you."

 

"You didn't?" Yoochun gasped.

 

Jae shook his head, his moist lips brushing across Yoochun's. Yoochun reached for them, attempting to capture one, succeeding, and pulling it into his mouth to abuse it with his teeth. Jae growled, straightening his arms and pulling away just enough to tease Yoochun into chasing him. "I came to feed you... to spend Seollal with my family... my love... my past and my future. You are all those things to me."

 

Yoochun brushed the hair back from Jaejoong's face. "And you are all those things to me."

 

"So why are we apart on Seollal?"

 

Yoochun grinned, canting his hips up to press against the hard ridge in Jaejoong's jeans. "We _aren't_."

 

"Only 'cause I came to surprise you."

 

Yoochun stole a sweet, lingering kiss. "And if you hadn't come, I would have crawled into your bed as soon as filming was done. Probably exhausted and completely useless, but there, with you, where I promised to be."

 

Jae wrapped his arms around Yoochun's middle, burying his face against his chest. "Really?"

 

Yoochun stroked Jae's hair. "Really. My car is parked around the corner. I had them bring it over this afternoon so I could drive myself home... well, _your_ home."

 

Jae smiled up at him. "I thought you'd forgotten."

 

"Never." Yoochun's eyes locked with Jae's. "I admit timing was bad this year. Next year, we'll do better. Maybe go to Jeju, or Bali."

 

"We could go back to the spa," Jae suggested.

 

"Oooo... hot baths and massages. I like your ideas."

 

"Come over tonight and I'll massage every inch of you," Jae promised.

 

"Inside too?" Yoochun asked, the corners of his mouth twitching with impish amusement. Fifteen minutes of sexual banter with Jae, and he felt more energized than he had in a month. No more movies that kept him physically apart from his soulmate, he promised silently. It wasn't good for his body or his soul.

 

"Inside too," Jae promised, rocking his hips to press into the juncture of Yoochun's thighs until he moaned.

 

Yoochun's eyes fluttered. "Fuck, Jae. How am I supposed to concentrate on the rest of this scene."

 

Jae pressed his lips to Yoochun's ear. "The fewer mistakes—the faster you finish shooting. The faster you finish shooting—the sooner you are in my warm bed, with my cock in your ass, and your legs wrapped around me." He nipped at Yoochun's earlobe. "Work harder."

 

"I'll work harder," Yoochun pledged in the earnest voice Jaejoong had heard a thousand times before, and now, as then, Jae knew it was sincere.

 

"Good. I should probably get out of here. They only called, what? Twenty minutes for dinner? Manager-ssi will be back soon."

 

Yoochun laughed, sitting up as Jae moved off of him and back to the individual seat. "Like he would be surprised to see us together."

 

Jae shrugged. "Probably not, but he will scold me for disrupting your sleep."

 

Yoochun stroked Jae's cheek. "You are never a disruption. A distraction, always, but never a disruption."

 

Jae's breath hitched. When Yoochun looked at him that way, time stopped. Jae couldn't speak, so Yoochun filled the silence.

 

"You fed me and motivated me to give 150% tonight. How could manager-ssi be mad?"

 

"True." Jae smiled smugly. "I'm good for you."

 

Yoochun shook his head. "I would never argue with that."

 

Jae quickly packed the containers back in the cooler and zipped it shut. "I'll see you tonight."

 

"It might be morning." Yoochun chuckled. "But we'll celebrate Seollal naked, in bed, together."

 

"Just like it should be." Jae kissed Yoochun, deepening the connection instead of releasing it when Yoochun took a breath to speak. When he finally pulled away, Yoochun swayed, eyes still closed.

 

"The only way it should be," Yoochun whispered as Jae slipped unnoticed from the van. He thought back to a phrase from his time in America. _You start the year as you mean to go forward. For me and Jaejoong that means together._

 

Happy Lunar New Year!


End file.
